The Succession: Side stories
by ev1l-ch1b1-urd
Summary: Why, when it comes to fixing other people...never ask Shin for advice. The aftermath of The Succession's Rooftop Incident between Kumiko, SHin and Youhei.
1. How Kyou discovered Shoujo Ma

Side Story: How Ooshima Kyoutarou got started on Shoujo Manga

It started innocently enough. While waiting for his girl to come out of the bathroom, Ooshima Kyoutarou saw a copy of X1999 beside the table lamp.

Thinking it was some type of porn manga (hey, it did have 'X' on it. How was he supposed to know? And Mame-chan certainly did tend to lean towards those things...) He decided to read it a little bit (it was, coincidentally, the part where the High Priestess' younger sister was sleeping with one of the Dragons of the Earth), and even if it wasn't nearly as graphic as he had expected it to be, that chick was waaaaaay hot.

So he read more.

He eventually realized that whatever sex he might find would be incidental. And that this story revolved around two men, who were once as close as real brothers, who were trying to save the world (by changing it or keeping it the way it is), who were now enemies. But, the main thing that still got him?

The chicks were waaaaaaay hot.

Of course, that it was about two groups trying to take over the world was pretty cool, too. and while he didn't care much for all that magic...there was swordfighting involved! And it wasn't like regular kiddie manga, where no one dies. The characters actually die! Even the good guys!

Hmmm...Shoujo manga wasn't all that girly after all.

He stood up, and saw a shelf that had more manga.

Funny. He never noticed them, before.

He saw a title that caught his eye. XXXHolic. (Hey! It had three X's!! Surely there was more action here!) On the cover was **a sexy, well-endowed Ane-san, with a heavy-lidded, inviting gaze, and a mysterious smile, wearing an elaborate kimono, attended to by...a student?!**

_Well..._He thought, his lips twitching, as he tried not to laugh. _Nice rack aside, the Ojou could probably relate. _

He then remembered how dense the Kuroda Heir was.

_Okay._ He concluded. _Maybe not._

Another was called Chobits, and the cover had a young girl on her hands and knees, wearing nothing but a man's long-sleeved shirt. Another was Bakuretsu Hunters, with the cover showing two hot chicks that seemed like they were into S&M. Then Galaxy Angels. Love Hina. Maburaho. TsuyoKiss.

Pages upon pages of women, teens, girls of any age that could make a man's mouth water.

All of them HOT.

He heard the door to the bathroom open, to find Mame-chan in a damn sexy number in black and purple lace. "Hmmmm?" He heard her make a curious sound, referring to the manga (X1999) that was in his hand.

"Kyou-chan!" She said, as she walked over to him slowly. "I never knew you read shoujo manga!"

With a feral grin, he pulled her close, dropping the book.

"I just started, actually. Mind if I take some home?" He asked, while he nuzzled her neck.

"No." She whispered. "As long as I have your complete attention, when we're alone."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

So it was that the following day, as Sawada Shin walked through the gate, into the garden where they usually sparred, he was met by the unusual sight of the Young Chief lying on the porch, reading through Volume 1 of Chobits.

It took a whole second for Shin's mind to register this fact.

"So." He noted, as he dropped his bag by the pillar, changed into his training shirt, and tied his hair back. "You've moved onto Shoujo Manga now, huh."

The Young Chief gave him a naughty grin, and pointed to Chii (a character in the story).

"Look at her. Do you know what she is?" He asked.

The red-head replied "not really." as he retied his shoelaces.

he didn't really care, but he figured the old man would tell him, anyway.

"She's a computer. Know how to turn her on?" The scar-faced man asked, slyly, this time.

Seeing the obnoxious expression on the Young Chief's face, and hearing him ask the question in that tone of voice, he could almost guess the answer.

_Ugh. Perverted old geezer_. "I'm not really interested." He answered, hoping to discourage the older man.

Sadly, the Young Chief knew how to twist this reply, just enough to make him regret his words.

"If it was the Ojou, though, you'd definitely be interested, eh?" The jerk answered.

Shin smacked his palm against his face. A couple of times for good measure, as he fought to prevent the mental image from flooding his brain, addling his wits, and the evidence of it blooming on his face.

Too Late.

it happened.

It was seen.

And the bastard responsible was already laughing hard, rolling on the floor, while he was at it.

Shin felt like kicking him. He did too, just to feel better.

it wasn't working.

So he kept doing it.

No effect.

This was the scene that Kumiko had walked into. And while they managed to steer clear of the reason for Shin's discomfort, the Shoujo Manga did not go unnoticed.

And while Shin and Kyou sparred, Kumiko had enough time to sneak into the Young Chief's room, and behold _his beauties_.

Kumiko knew the Young Chief long enough and well enough that this was not a sign of him being GAY, but from the looks of it, it seemed like he was hooked.

Really.

So with a gleam in her eye, and a spring in her step, she had decided to relocate _the beauties_.

_Heh. That should show him!_ She thought cheerfully.

Her eyes scanned the room one more time, making sure she got them all. Her eyes caught one more, just peeking under his pillow, and she picked it up. On the cover was **a sexy, well-endowed Ane-san, with a heavy-lidded, inviting gaze, and a mysterious smile, wearing an elaborate kimono, attended to by...a student?!**

She didn't understand whe she suddenly broke out in cold sweat. Why her heart was beginning to race. Why her breath felt short and she felt extremely uncomfortable and guilty.

_What did it have to do with the picture anyway? Of course it was wrong for any yakuza female to treat schoolboys like toys, b-b-but w-what did that have to do with...her?!_

She slapped her hand over her eyes, turned around, and walked out of the room, only to smack her head against the door. So she removed her hand, and made a hasty exit.

And this was how Ooshima Kyoutarou got hooked on Shoujo Manga...only to have it taken away just as quickly.

OWARI!


	2. A grandfather's Secret Life

The Succession - Side Stories: The Secret Life of a Grandfather

In the same way that parents never grow old to their children, he imagines the same must also be true for parents/grandparents.

For as old as Kumiko was (and she was almost 30), in some ways, he sees her as she was as a little girl, and he still made it a point to never let her get wind of his more private...matters.

In a way, it wasn't just that she was his little girl (in a way), but also because she was female.

And it was awkward.

And...well...DAMMIT!! A MAN DID NOT DISCUSS THIINGS OF THAT NATURE TO ANYONE, REGARDLESS OF THEIR GENDER, AND MOST ESPECIALLY NOT TO ONE'S OWN GRANDDAUGHTER!!

And that was all there was to it.

It most certainly had nothing to do with his age.

No, it didn't.

It was perfectly normal for a man in his prime, to still be able to...well..._be able_!

So what if he was old enough that his own granddaughter was a fully grown woman!

If she knew, she'd be proud that he was _still able_!! Kumiko had always had surprisingly male-oriented sensibilities on things that mattered, and this shouldn't be any different.

(He blames Kyou. This is completely, thoroughly Ooshima Kyoutarou's fault.)

He doesn't know if he should be thankful for this fact or not.

And so, the first thought that flashed through his mind, as he was being brought to the hospital, because of...well...taking too much advantage of his...uh..._ability_ (to put it mildly)...was the idea that...

Kumiko. Might. Find. Out.

After all, the person who came to take him to the hospital was Wakamatsu.

And to make matters worse, the man couldn't lie to save his life.

"Doctor...!" he gasped/choked, unable to form words, the moment he came to, as the physician attended to him.

This time, thankfully, Ooshima Kyoutarou was already there.

"Now, now, Kuroda-san, calm down. Don't talk, just try to breathe." The doctor admonished. He gave the doctor the most indignant stare he could manage (under these circumstances), which only made the doctor fix him with a forbidding stare of his own. Seeing as he was getting nowhere, he looked at The Young Chief, who seemed to understand the source of his obvious panic.

After all, Kyou was a near father-figure to Kumiko. No way he'd enjoy being in a similar state...or want Kumiko to find out about it, either.

Of course, just because the younger man understood, it was no guarantee he'd be sympathetic. Once it was certain that his condition was, in no way serious, while his men had tried to keep their expression neutral, the general mood was one of awe/pride (as it should be!), and (if only in the Young Chief's case), amusement.

"Uh, you see, doc...like...we did tell you what he was doing that got him here, right?" Kyou asked, trying his best not to laugh.

"Yeees?" The doctor asked, testily. "What about it?"

"The thing is..." A mischievous grin pasted on his face, the Young Chief replied, "...da boss don't want the Ojou to find out about it. So when she comes, we just need you to be reeeeeeal careful what you tell her, eh?"

_'If he was so concerned, maybe he shouldn't have exerted himself so much. Really. Twice at his age is already pushing it, much less...'_ The doctor mumbled, the rest being too soft to hear.

Had this been any other doctor, he would've probably faced dire consequences for his daring, but since Sakurada-sensei had been his doctor at this hospital for years, he bore the criticism.

Besides...the doctor was probably just jealous. Heh.

Which was why, about a week after he recuperates, he's gonna try for it again, if only to get sent to the hospital, just to show that doctor who DA MAN is.

Of course, he doesn't say this aloud, and merely smiles mysteriously to himself. The doctor looks at him suspiciously.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell her without really telling her. Now be a good patient and rest, already." The doctor admonishes, as he turns to leave, finally allowing the Kuroda boss to sigh in relief.

Ah, it was a good thing Kumiko was in the mountains, and wasn't due, until the next day. Hopefully, he'll be home, and she won't have to drop by the hospital.

He hopes.

OWARI!

...

a/n: well, guys...i'm back with an update! hope this one entertains you, as well. the part with Shin will be a long time coming, since i'll be using it for something. but feel free to give suggestions (just like konArtiste had) about what behind-the-scenes moments in 'The Succession' that you'd be interested in hearing more about.

Warning, though. Stories will not always be funny. I've already got something different in the works, but it will mostly be humor, since this IS Gokusen.

anyway, again, thanks for the review, and here are the replies!!

To konArtiste: Thanks for that lovely feedback, and for giving me the idea for this! and yes, i have read chobits. i do love CLAMP! i have dvds of CCS, X1999, Clamp Gakuen Tantei, Chobits, and XXXHolic!! to be honest, i'm not really sure what differentiates shojo manga (aside from all the lovey-dovey ick it has) from most female-based manga, but i thought i'd work with the idea. well...i'll do better next time, but i really like getting reviews from you (though i do love getting reviews, period), because you tell me the not-so-positive things, also. so thanks! and i hope i can keep you entertained, despite the shortcomings!

To elebelly: I know! if you've read 'Shall we Dance' the moments where Shin gets jealous, or gets in trouble, or has the Young Chief messing with his head, are always the most fun to write. So i just couldn't resist! Thanks for the support, and I hope you hear from you about this chapter, too!

To Noona: Yeah, The Shin 'payback' will be a long time coming, and there will be stories about other characters, and it won't always be happy, though most of it will be. Hope you enjoy this one to the end, and I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well!!

to kk: Hehehehe...i thought it was a fun way to make a point! :) hope you find this one just as funny, if not more so. might be a bit OOC, though. I want to play with Ryuu-san's personality, because they keep saying that Kumiko gets a lot of her traits from him, and while it is undignified, i'd like to think the old man has a fun side to him (though he doesn't show it, and keeps it deep inside!:P)

Anyway, that's it! Thanks again, and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the support, and till next chapter!!


	3. Reprogramming Youhei

She was smiling at him from the rarely-used back entrance to the school building.

He didn't really know how he should react to this.

There she was, holding a flag that said (In **bold** letters) **REFORMING PERVERT**.

She was holding it out to him. And smiling cheerfully.

Too cheerfully.

It was grating on his nerves.

So he walked past her and ignored it. Keh. What was that woman thinking? There was NO WAY he was taking that stupid thing.

He felt her grab him by the collar.

"Youhei!" She greeted warmly. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He slapped her hand away.

"What makes you think I'm going to accept that from you?" He asked, irritation lacing his voice.

Bad move. After yesterday's stunt, Kumiko wasn't taking any backtalk from him.

(start flashback)

………

Last night, after spending some time with Shin and the kumi, certain things began to filter through her mind.

The inappropriate way Youhei always acted around her. The crude words the younger man mouthed, that he had directed at her. Always acting like God's Gift To All Women. Even that attempt to kiss her.

It was enough to make her blood boil.

That presumptuous little worm!!! A hundred lifetimes would be too early for him! HOW HE DARED!!! She heard her phone ring and picked up, knowing it was Shin, and began ranting at him, as the other listened patiently, or made totally unhelpful comments that only irritated her, which in turn, made him laugh, the way he always did.

It was the usual conversation. And so at some point, she ended up asking for advice (the way they both knew she would).

After a pregnant pause, Shin had an answer.

"Hey, why not make him do the same thing Inuzuka did?" Shin suggested.

She would have glared at him, had they been talking face to face.

"The flag?!?!? Oi, teme, are you really trying to piss me off?" She snapped. Why oh why was Sawada Shin such an ass?!?!

(a/n: considering 'teme' is a really rude form of 'you' it seems pretty redundant, huh? But I like that word!!!)

She heard him chuckle. The bastard. And in that annoyingly formal way of speaking that he hasn't used on her in literally years, he replied;

"Why madam! How could you say such a thing? I have only ever tried to help you! I would never make fun of you!" *snicker*

That shocked, yet innocent tone he used only honed her temper and made it worse. Shin literally had to move the phone away from his ear. Far, far away (like Fiona's kingdom!).

"You jerk!!! Just you wait!!! You better not show up for lunch tomorrow!!!

"It's not without merit." He reasoned, in his usual voice, now. "Look at how Inuzuka turned out. I'm just saying that it could work. Not to mention, it could be fun for you, too."

The more she thought about it, the more she realized he was right. Youhei definitely owed her after disrespecting her like that, and it did work for Inuzuka. However, the two boys' personalities were completely different, no matter how twisted they were, at that age. Youhei's pride wouldn't allow him to live the humiliation down.

Ah, but Youhei was due for some punishment, anyway. It was infinitely better than having to beat him to a pulp for his daring, while she thought up something good.

"You just want to make fun of him, don't you?" She asked, in a suspicious voice.

"Madam! You surprise me! I would never even think of-"

She hung up, after that.

……..

And so, after hearing the convict's haughty response, the murderous rage she felt came flooding back.

The dark aura around her grew to horrific proportions, as her eyes seemed to flash with unholy fire.

"Kagami Youhei…did you just talk back to me?" She asked him in a deceptively quiet voice, her face a blank, white mask.

And for the first time in his whole life, Youhei had felt a seed of fear blossom inside his chest, though it the fear also mixed with a hint of excitement.

"I-It was just a question."

He hated himself for stammering like an idiot, but there it was.

Her hand let go of his collar, only to transfer to the lapel of his uniform, as she pulled him forward.

Their faces were mere inches apart, but there was nothing sexy about it (for her, at least, sadly, Youhei is a freak).

"You will deal with the flag today –and every day- until I am satisfied. I don't want to hear anything more about it, y'got me?"

There was something disturbingly final in the tone she used, that he couldn't manage more than a slight nod. Her face immediately relaxed, as she stuffed the flag at the back of his shirt.

"All right then! Off you go! Don't be late, okay!" She said, in a saccharine-sweet voice, as she pushed him (a little violently) towards his first class of the day.

After he was sure she could no longer see him, he removed the bamboo rod the flag was attached to, from his back, his fist curling in anger.

He honestly could not remember the last time he had felt so young, so helpless, so horribly underestimated, and yet, in the face of her anger, there was nothing he could do.

He had cowered before her, as she blazed brightly. Even with those ridiculous pigtails, he had caught the scent of death (or the severe amount of pain) she would deal him, if he did not tread carefully.

And yet, even as he feared her, he wanted to yank those stupid ties from her hair, and crush his lips to hers.

If he put the flag back on, she would never respect him. If he didn't…he just might not survive it.

He put the flag back on. He would deal with this embarrassment, for now. After all…it wasn't permanent.

There would come a day he would repay this insult. And that day wasn't that far off.

……………..

OMAKE: Laws off Attraction

Meanwhile, back at Shin's…

"Y'know, boss, pissing someone off, isn't exactly the way to win them over." Ran said, absently, at the still smirking Shin.

"Ne, Ran…" Shin began, as he sat beside her, ruffling her hair as he did. "She and I have always been like this. She knows I've got a bad personality, and accepts it. I know I can never hope for any sort of normal behavior from her, and I deal with it."

Ran gave him a queer look. Was he trying to tell her something?

"What, you speak in riddles now, boss-man?" She asked, a little amused.

Shin smiled, a look of understanding on his face.

"All I'm saying is that how a person feels for someone has nothing to do with their imagined ideal. A person can keep going out with people who meet their standard, but at the end of the day, there's no assurance any real emotion will develop."

"You're saying you never wanted to fall in love with her, in the first place, aren't you?" Ran stated.

"I was her student when we met. I imagine the feeling is mutual." He mentioned, as he stood up to walk towards his room. "And _that_ is a lot worse than someone being too _clean-cut_ or having that _boring_ personality you accuse Rei of having."

As a parting shot, Shin added;

"Of course, you don't _really_ think he's boring, do you, Ran? All these years, it never looked like that, to me."

Ran wanted to protest, however, they both knew Shin was right. And so Kotobuki Ran was left with troubling thoughts, as Shin closed the door to his room, to sleep.


End file.
